


Inspirational Movie

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Let's Make Out Ficathon, M/M, but it's not so bad, but who needs sleep anyway?, horror movie, i guess?, just thought i should say that, sharing a blanket, small description of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: Monokoma decides to "inspire" the students by making them all sit and watch a movie together...just what type of movie?Just a small and fluffy one-shot i made sorry if it's bad I wrote this instead of sleeping ;-;
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Inspirational Movie

'How the hell did we get to this?' 

Shuichi looked around the AV room, that night at dinner Manokuma told them to put on some PJ's and head to the AV room for a special surprise. So Shuichi pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and long gray pants and went to join the rest of the class. They entered the room to find the floor and couch covered with fluffy blankets and pillows.

"Everyone here? great!" Monokuma was wearing what looked like a nightgown and a fluffy hat. "please take a seat and find a blanket. Unfortunately, we don't have enough blankets for everyone, so some of you will have to share, oh well what a shame"

Everyone shuffled around and Shuichi found himself beside Kaito and to his surprise, Kokichi. The small teen was dressed in a white short-sleeve T-shirt and purple shorts.  
"yo sidekick, here" Kaito handed Shuichi a blanket as he warped one around himself and Maki. Mumbling a small 'thank you' Shuichi warped the large blanket around himself. 

"so, let me explain. Since you idiots haven't murdered anyone since the begging of the game... I decided to give you some ideas. So the rules are you have to watch..." Shuichi blocked out the rest of Monokuma's voice since he felt someone shaking beside him.

"Ouma-kun?" the leader jumped at being addressed, he turned to Shuichi and the bluenette saw him shiver, he was pale and his teeth were chattering. "s-stupid b-bear" he mumbled "i-i t-think h-he t-turned o-on t-the A-AC"

Unable to see the leader shivering like this, Saihara warped his blanket around the small boy pulling him closer to make the two of them comfortable and worm up the leader.  
"S-saihara" 'how can he still be stuttering? He shouldn’t be that cold anymore' yet when Shuichi looked down at Ouma he was astonished to see he was blushing.

"I-I’m sorry y-you looked c-cold"  
"it's...it's fine, Saihara-chan" Ouma mumbled snuggling closer "you're worm" he whispered before burying his face into the detective's chest "t-thank you"

The lights dimmed and suddenly the large TV began playing a movie.

"oi gremlin" Monokuma yelled "keep your eyes on the screen" Ouma groaned yet pulled his head out of Saihara's chest and looked back at the screen lazily.

Time passed and the class soon understood what Monokuma meant by 'giving them ideas'.

The moment the first jump scare happened, clearing the movie to be a horror movie, Kaito jumped up and screamed earning himself a glare from Maki and endless teasing from Ouma.

(small-time skip)

So far small jump scars happened here and there that made students jump now and then, yet nothing major has happened...yet...

Another creepy jump scare appeared on screen yet Saihara has gotten used to them by now barely flinching at any of them, however, that allowed him to hear the smallest gasp from down beside him. looking down he saw Ouma, the movie reflecting in his eyes as he watched it with full attention, lips parted from focus.  
Glancing back at the screen, Saihara saw that the character was now walking down a dark, barely lit hallway, bloodstains on the walls, and multiple doors on each side with one fancy and a large door at the end. Saihara's gaze returned to Ouma, was he shaking? 'He can't be cold... is he...'

"Ouma-kun" Shuichi whispered so he won't disturb their classmates "are you scared?" in an instant Ouma's head whipped back to the detective "scared? Me?! Psh I'm the ultimate supreme leader, I don't get scared"

"if you say so" Saihara shrugged looking back at the movie.

(Time skip)

The girl has reached the end of the hallway and opened the door at the end of the hallway only to find a man who has been gruesomely murdered.

Saihara knew what was coming, he watched enough horror movies with his uncle to know there were now two options for a major jump scare.

This wasn't the main character meaning, she was probably going to be killed by the same person who killed the man in front of her, she was either going to turn around and find the killer behind her, either that or that the door was going to slam shut making the girl turn around to the door only to see no one there, once she turned around she would find the killer right in front of her.

It was the latter.

Right on time the door slammed shut behind the girl. Yet the detective didn't jump from the scare, he did jump from the fact that the moment the door slammed shut, Ouma gasped and wrapped himself around his upper arm. Saihara's blush only intensified when the leader buried his face deeper into his arm as the screen showed the killer now standing behind the girl, a long and sharp knife in his hand.

Screams erupted from the screen and around the room as the girl turned around to face the killer resulting in brutal torture and murder being shown.

Soft whimpers came from the leader as he buried his head deeper into Saihara's arm. Shaking his blush, Saihara pulled Ouma into his lap warping his arms around the leader's slim waist.  
"Just close your eyes Ouma, I'll tell you when this part is over" he whispered into Ouma's ear. "I-I’m not s-scared" he replied yet his voice betrayed him.

"You're trembling" the screams kept going in the background "I-I’m cold"

"oh?"

Smirking Saihara pulled Ouma closer to his chest warping the blanket tighter around the two of them, tightening his arms around the small boy.

"Better?" he asked slyly.

"No..." Ouma may have been blushing fully red, but he will NOT let Saihara laugh the final laugh.  
"Oh, what's wrong?" Saihara asked still thinking he had the upper hand.

"My lips are cold," Ouma said before looking up at Saihara with puppy dog eyes "Please, worm them up Saihara-chan~," he said smirking at how the detective blushed full red.

"U-um i-i" "oh what's wrong Shumai? Too flustered to speak?~"  
"S-shumai?"

"Man and here I thought Saihara-chan would be bolder then thattt. After all, he did worm me up sooo nicely...He just missed a teeny tiny spot" Ouma sang only increasing Saihara's blush.

"well..." Ouma said leaning closer "I'd hate to leave work unfinished"  
Ouma locked his lips with Saihara who replied almost instantly, kissing the leader back and spinning him around in his lap so that the two of them were facing each other.

Saihara's arms coiled around the smaller's waist as Ouma's crawled to wrap around his neck. Tilting his head Ouma made the kiss deeper his fingers lacing themselves into Saihara's dark blue locks giving them a small tug enjoying the low groan he was rewarded with.

After what felt like forever the two broke apart both panting with a large blush on their face.

Still panting, Saihara brought his thumb up to wipe some drool from the purplenette's face "b-better?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking as a result of their previous actions.

The only reply he got was a low hum as the small leader placed his head on his shoulder. The detective smiled warmly as he heard Ouma's breathing slow down until it became soft and gentle.

(Time skip, I'm sorry for making so much of these -_-)

The ending credits began rolling (of course they all went to Monokuma) and the lights turned back on.

"It's over Kaito" Maki mumbled "You can open your eyes now"

"Well, I hope the movie gave you some ideas for a murder. Now off to bed with you ya midgets!" Monokuma yelled and the exit door opened.

"Yo sidekick you co-" Shuichi raised an eyebrow confused as to why Kaito cut himself off midsentence "Why is the twink in your lap?"

oh. If Shuichi was being honest he had completely forgotten Ouma was in his lap, it's just that having the leader in his arms felt so natural, like he was meant to be there the whole time.

"he was cold during the movie so I helped him," Shuichi said before smiling "you guys go ahead, I'll take him to bed"

Kaito opened his mouth to reply but was quickly shut up by Kaede pushing him to the exit "Its ok Saihara-kun, get Ouma-kun to bed. Good night" She said before closing the door behind her, Maki and Kaito.

Once they were left alone, the detective looked down at the sleeping leader, a calm smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, no lies, no jokes just his chest rising and falling as little snores came from his slightly parted lips.

Not being able to bring himself to wake up the leader, Shuichi picked up the small boy and carried him bridal style to the dorms. He didn't know if Ouma had his dorm key with him, so he decided it would be wiser to take Ouma to his dorm.

Once he made sure the door was locked, he placed Ouma down onto the bed and sat down beside him.

'maybe I can...nononononononono' shaking his head Shuichi laid down on the other side of the bed opposite of Ouma.

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt small and thin arms warping around his torso. "O-ouma?" he turned over in bed to lock eyes with a pair of tired purple ones "I-I’m cold a-again" he whispered a dust of pink sprinkled onto his face.

"w-what do y-you want me to d-do?" "cuddles?" he begged with puppy dog eyes.

With a small chuckle, Saihara's arms warped around the smaller boy's slim waist and pulled him close nuzzling into the dark purple locks.

"S-shu?" he asked as he nuzzled into his chest "hm?" "Thank you"

A small kiss to Ouma's temple trailing down to the forehead, nose, and finally a long kiss to the lips.

"You're welcome Kicihi" he whispered earning himself a tired giggle

and so they were slowly lulled to sleep by listening to each other's synchronized breathing.


End file.
